Where to go from here?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After Sara's abduction, and despite still being in a loving relationship with Grissom, she feels like she has to leave the lab. But what happens after she kisses him in the hall in GB & GL, does it end the same as on the show? Or does a different moment happen and changes everything? Find out what happens next in the Third story from the Starting Over Series.
1. The aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: After Sara's abduction, and despite still being in a loving relationship with Grissom, she feels like she has to leave the lab. But what happens after she kisses him in the hall in GB & GL, does it end the same as on the show? Or does a different moment happen and changes everything? Find out what happens next in the Third story from the Starting Over Series.

AN: Seeing as there is more than one story in the series it would be a good idea to read the other two before this, particularly the first one.

AN#2: Things are about to shift with these two, so let's see how their journey will continue, shall we?

Title: Where to go from here?  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Mentions of Dead doll, living doll & Early Season 8 Episodes  
Time-line: Early Season 8  
Warnings: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: YoBling  
Other Characters: Nick, Greg, Carly (OC), Caine Family (CSI Miami)  
Series Order: Starting Over, Going to Miami, Where to go from here?

* * *

Chapter 1: The aftermath

Mid June 2007

_When Sara hung up her phone from talking to Grissom, she was at the trunk of her car, so she opened it, and just as she placed her kit inside, she heard a soft voice say her name. "Sara."_

_Instinctively she turned toward the voice, but a second later, and before she could process anything, she was shot with a stun gun, making her shake, so she dropped her phone in the trunk of her car before falling down on the ground. And her last thought before she had blacked out was how much she loved Grissom...  
_  
Before the dream could continue, Sara gasped as she opened her eyes with her heart racing, not wanting to think about what had happened next, then she looked down at her arm that was in a cast, which was propped on a pillow in a sling, and realized that as much as she wanted to never think about what happened to her that night, she'll still have that physical reminder, at least until her fractures heal.

She took a breath before turning her head with a small wince, her muscles feeling a little stiff, and noticed that Grissom wasn't in bed next to her, so she spoke a little loud. "Griss?"

After not hearing a response from the master bathroom, she used her uninjured hand and grabbed the pillow that was under her arm and moved it out of the way before taking the covers off of her and moving on the bed so she could get out of it, hearing her muscles pop as she stood up and stretched, then after a sigh, she headed out of the bedroom, turning towards the right once she got in the hall, a hall she's walked down for almost a year now.

When they got back from their trip to Miami, they suggested on finding a new place, both deciding they wanted one with an extra room so they could have an office.

She passed a closet, full bathroom, then their office, which he wasn't in there either, and once she was at the end of the hall, she turned to the left and took a step forward so she was standing in the doorway to their kitchen and looked around, not seeing him in there either.

She was just about to say his name again as she looked up towards the living room, which was connected to the kitchen by stairs, when she heard something that nearly broke her heart, Grissom sobbing.

She's seen him in a lot of different emotions through the years, especially during the last two years of their life together, the harder/stoic type when it was at work and the more softer/romantic side when it was just them, and while there has been occasions when he would get a sad or watery look on his face and in his eyes, outside of him telling her about losing his dad at the age of 9, they never reduced him to sobbing, so with worry in her heart, she quickly walked through the kitchen until she reached the stairs, and as she slowly walked up them, she whispered. "Gil?"

He stopped short at the sound of her voice and sniffled before clearing his throat, but it didn't matter because he still spoke in a hoarse tone. "I thought you were asleep."

She replied as she headed towards the coffee table. "I was." Then she smiled a little. "But I woke up when I realized you weren't next to me."

She didn't want to admit that the beginnings of a nightmare, which had been her reality three weeks ago, had something to do with it, because he's heard it enough times, especially this last week since she's been back home from the hospital.

He just nodded and looked away from her while wiping his tears away, and she shook her head and sat down on the coffee table before using her uninjured hand to take his. "Griss, you never have to hide that from me."

He shook his head before looking at her, his eyes red-rimmed as he spoke with a more confident tone. "No, it isn't right. I'm suppose to be comforting you."

She smiled as she squeezed his hand with tears in her eyes. "Which you have been. From the moment I opened my eyes in that helicopter, you've been amazing, helping me with my every need, being so strong. But there is only so much a person can take before breaking down, so if this is your moment, I want to be there for you." When he looked down, she continued after squeezing his hand. "Please, don't shut me out now, you know you never have to be embarrassed showing this side of yours to me, I would never judge you." She took a breath before finishing softly. "And honestly, knowing how deeply you feel about me, I'm surprised you haven't broken down yet...unless this isn't the first time?"

He sniffled again and took a breath before looking into her eyes, making her smile slightly as he spoke softly after shaking his head. "I've been holding everything I've felt since we found you out in the desert that it just came pouring out." He started to have tears in his eyes again, but trying to stop them from coming out as he shook his head. "Sara, I'm so sor..."

She cuts him off as she squeezed his hand. "Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, this isn't your fault, you didn't kidnap me and put me under a car out in the of middle the desert." Grissom was about to speak, but she continued before he could as she moved to sat next to him on the couch and cupped his cheek. "No, Natalie was very sick and needed help, you did your job the right way, you never knew in the end she would take me." She ran her thump up and down, wiping the tear stains off his cheek as she whispered. "If you want my forgiveness, then you have it, just know that I never will or ever did blame you, ok?"

They both knew the guilt that he felt on what happened to her wouldn't go away completely, she just didn't want his every thought to be consumed by it or the rest of their lives revolving around it.

There was a pause before he slowly nodded, then he whispered. "Ok, I'll work on it."

She nodded with a smile as she continued to run her thumb up and down his cheek. "That's all I ask, babe."

He took a breath before asking "And you know I love you, right? I've told you that today?"

She smiled a little wider with a nod. "Yes you have, and yes I know that. I love you too."

He sighed in relief before they leaned toward one another and kissed softly a few times, and after pulling back, they place their foreheads together before she whispered. "You ready to try and get some sleep now?"

"Yeah."

She spoke as they pulled back. "Good, because we have a meeting tomorrow that we shouldn't be falling asleep at."

They have a meeting with Ecklie tomorrow, their first conversation with him since the rest of the lab found out about their relationship.

Grissom was going to open his mouth, but she cuts him off. "Please, whatever you have to discuss about tomorrow, let's do that in the morning, ok?"

He nodded as he stood up, then he smiled down at her as he held out his hand. She smiled in return as she lifted her uninjured hand into his, then after helping her up, they walked towards the stairs before he made sure to help her down them safely, which she was going to say something, but decided against it and let him take care of her right now, considering how she found him just a few moments ago.

When they made it back to the bedroom, he helped her get in their bed before he walked to his side, and after he was, he started to lay down when she took his hand and tugged on it a little while saying. "Come here, please."

He looked a little worried as he tried to say. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off with a smile. "You won't hurt me, I promise." Then with love in her eyes, she whispered. "Let me hold you for a change."

Not able to resist that loving look, he moved closer to her, and after she wrapped her uninjured arm around his shoulders, he lowered his head so it was laying on her shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, then as she kissed his head, he yawned before speaking softly with his eyes closed. "I wish I can take all your nightmares away."

She smiled softly at his words while thinking. '_Of course he would know what really woke me up.'_

It sometimes scares her how well he was starting to really know her.

She kissed his head again and whispered in return. "I know, babe. But just knowing you're here comforting and loving me, helps me a lot, believe me."

He smiled in return against her shirt. "I'm glad. Sweet dreams, Sara."

"Sweet dreams, Griss."

It wasn't very long before he fell asleep while she laid there holding him as she ran her fingers through his hair, just soaking up his presence until she eventually fell back asleep herself, this time not a nightmare in sight, thankfully.

* * *

AN: Hope you're interested in more. The moment in the summary will come soon, just building up to it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Getting their story straight

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

*Episode Mention: A la Cart*

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting their story straight

After waking up the next morning, they got up, had their meal, then Grissom got ready before helping Sara change into her clothes, which he did without contempt, embarrassment or hesitation.

When they got to the part of getting her shoes on, and as Grissom was putting them on her while she sat on the end of the bed, she sighed, wishing for the day where she can dress herself again, making Grissom speak with a slight smile as he looked up at her. "Soon, honey, I promise. And when that day comes, I won't dress you up ever again, unless you want me to of course."

Once again he proved just how well he knew her.

She cupped his cheek lovingly, and after he kissed her palm, his concentration went back to tying her shoes as she removed her hand from his cheek before speaking after clearing her throat. "There is something we should discuss before we leave."

He nodded, and after making one final knot with the shoe string, he gets up from the floor and sits down next to her on the bed. "Yeah, and really I've thought about it and I think I should do it. I should be the one to go to swing shift."

Even though they haven't talked to Ecklie yet, they heard from the team that there was talk about them just being separated at work, which considering one, or both of them, could have lost their jobs, they were thankful that was the severity of it.

Sara was about to speak, but he cuts her off with a smile as he took her uninjured hand. "Remember, they are like your family, and I will feel better if you were surrounded by them right now. Besides, Nick's been a boss before, he can do it again, he can lead you guys." Once again she was about to speak when Grissom's phone vibrated in his pocket, so he took it out of it and looked at the text message. "And speaking of Nick, he has a new case, so that must mean they are working a double."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Wait, you asked him to contact you about work?"

Outside of when he was healing from his ear surgery, this three week time period is the longest he hadn't worked since he started his first ever job, and despite him wanting to be there for her, it must have been driving him crazy not working, and she totally got that, because it was also driving her crazy not working, so she wasn't upset when he said that, she was just curious, and honestly a little surprised he would want to leave her side.

But while he explained his reasoning, he did it shyly, like he was just caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, and she couldn't have found his look to be any more adorable, only making her fall in love him even more than she already was.

"I had told him that if they needed extra help he could contact me, which the offer was an open ended one so it could have happened at anytime. But since we are going..."

Sara cuts him off with a smile. "Do it."

He looked at her with shock. "No way, this is both of our responsibility, I can't let you..."

She cuts him off again as she cupped his cheek. "After what I went through, still going through, actually." She looked down at her arm before looking into his eyes again, which he looked a little sadder, so she tried to shake off his look while she continued. "I think I can take him. Besides, we already know this meeting is just a formality, we'll still have our jobs in the end, so I can do my side of things and you can do yours later. I'll be ok."

She could see the conflict in his eyes, torn between wanting/needing to be there for her and wanting to work with the team again, then after a moment, he asked softly, needing that reassurance that this was ok. "You sure?"

She nodded with another smile. "I am."

After another beat, he gave her a nod with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling a little as he started to stand up. "Ok, and this is good, I can think of it as my last case with the team."

As she started to stand up with his help, a feeling came over her as she saw the look in his eyes when he said that last bit about his last case with the team, which he looked a little sad after he said that. It was only there for a split second, but to her it felt like it moved in slow motion and held there for a lot longer so she could see it clearly, and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

"Sara, you ok?"

His calm voice reached her from her dazed state, and she gave him a little smile and nod. "Yeah, what did you say?"

He gave her a little smile and continued with what he had been trying to tell her. "I'll drop you off at the lab."

She nodded in understanding while replying. "Ok, and I'll find my own way back here."

He nodded, and after making sure they had everything they needed, he slipped his hand into her good one before they started to walk out of the bedroom, and as they were going up the stairs to the living room, he spoke again. "And what should I tell them about a get-together? You know they'll be asking for one."

The last time she saw the team as a group, which included Catherine and Warrick, was when she was in the hospital, so they hadn't hung out since she's been released, which was understandable because she didn't feel like she was up to it.  
But now she didn't mind, so she shrugged her shoulders. "Unless you have a specific time or place, just tell them the ball is in their court."

He nodded again with a smile. "Ok, I'll let them know."

She gave him a smile as they walked out of their apartment, and after he closed and locked the door, they walked down the hall, ready to face the day.

* * *

Later that evening

Once Sara's meeting with Ecklie was done, she got a cab that took her back to the apartment, and once Grissom's meeting and the team's case was completed, Grissom picked Sara back up and they headed out to go go-carting, which they were sadden that she couldn't join, but they did have a meal together afterward, so them hanging out, while being sooner than she had thought it would be, was worth it in the end and she enjoyed being near them again.

Now they were finally back at the apartment with a sigh of relief as he closed the door, and while she headed for the couch, he took his hat off and tossed it on the coffee table before joining her, then after a couple of moments of silence, she spoke with a smile before he could. "Now can you explain to me how you got nine years of us being intimate?" She then smirked a little as she finished. "Because,  
I'm becoming really bummed that I don't remember."

During their separate meetings, Eckile had asked when they became intimate, and Sara said two years while Grissom said nine, so they had to get their story straight.

He shyly smiled as he took her uninjured hand, speaking softly and from the heart. "The word intimate could be used for multiple meanings, and while your response was completely true, I was thinking more along the lines about how long I've always felt close to you, even if I did deny it for years, so when he asked, that was the first thing that came to my mind."

Twice in one day he made her fall in love with him all over again.

She slipped her hand out of his and cupped his cheek before leaning towards him so they could kiss, which there was a slight passion to it.

When they pulled back slowly, they place the foreheads together as he spoke softly. "What was that for?"

She pulled back while running her thumb up and down his cheek with another smile. "Just for you being you."

His blue eyes sparkled a little before he continued. "But, I understand what response he wanted, so I guess to get our story straight, two years then?"

She nodded while speaking softly. "Yeah, you know that's what he's really fishing for." He gave her a nod before she continued. "Just know that I've felt our connection that long too."

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed before whispering. "I know."

She then took a breath before speaking again, in a amazed state this time. "I almost can't believe it's been nine years since we've met, a lot has happened, a lot has changed."

He nodded in agreement before replying. "Yes it has, but not an ounce on how much I love you, it has only gotten stronger."

"For me too."

After a few more moments of soft kissing, they pull back before he spoke again after clearing his throat. "Alright, now that we got our story straight on that. I would like an explanation on why you decided you should take swing shift."

Another post-meeting revelation that came up was that Sara decided she would be the one to move to swing shift.

"I already told you, I could use a little more daylight in my life and I didn't want to do that to the team."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off as she squeezed his hand. "And honestly, I didn't want to do that to you either. I saw you this morning, the look in your eyes when you said that this could be the last case with them, you were sad, and the thought of reliving that look every night while going to work, would make me feel too guilty, and I can't live like that." When he gets a worried look on his face, she gives him a reassuring one. "While it will take time to get use to a new team, I'll be ok. This isn't my first time learning to work with new people, you don't have to look so worried."

He cleared his throat before replying softly. "For the record, I'll always worry about you." He paused for a second before continuing. "And I'll go right down to the lab and tell Ecklie you changed your mind if you want, because right now this is about how you're feeling."

"Which I beg to differ, because your feelings matter too, and I refuse to not let you acknowledge that."

He was going to open his mouth to say something, then he closed it and shook his head again with a small smile before he said something else. "Neither one is going to win this, are we?"

She smiled as she shook her head. "Nope." Then she smirked. "Face it, we both want what's best for the other."

He chuckled a little before smirking back. "What a horrible concept."

She chuckled in return. "I know, just awful, why would we do such a thing?"

After a few moments of just chuckling, getting that release out, they started to calm down before he spoke after a sigh while squeezing her hand lightly. "Ok, I'll drop it and we'll do it your way." She smirked in victory before he continued in a sincere tone. "But, if you ever want to change your mind, then don't hesitate to tell me, alight?"

She nodded with a smile. "Alright."

"Good."

They kissed softly before he removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders as they got as comfortable as they could against one another, then after he kissed her temple he whispered. "We're going to be ok, right?"

No hesitation on her end, she replied. "Of course, this isn't the first time we had to deal with being on separate shifts, and I thought we did pretty well then."

"True."

She took a breath before finishing in a hopeful tone. "Maybe we can take a few days off each month just for us?"

Knowing this situation was more permanent than last time and they'll have to try a little harder to make things work,  
she'll sacrifice some of her work time to make it happen, she'll do anything for their relationship, especially now.

Grissom, being on the same page as her, smiled as he kissed her temple. "You got it, we'll make it happen."

She smiled and snuggled into him the best she should as she whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She took his hand and slipped her fingers through his as she whispered one more thing. "I love you."

"And I love you."

As it became silent, they just sat there, not only relishing in each other's presences, but also vowing that they will not let these unexpected turn of events rip them apart, that they'll only become stronger because of them.

* * *

AN: More to come. Thanks for reading and please review. Hope you enjoyed your weekend.

AN#2: I also wanted to inform you that sometime this week, I'll be posting a missing moment piece for this series, mostly to bridge the gap from the ending of last story to the beginning of this one. It could also expand even further, but I'll get into that a little later, so I hope that's something you'll be interested in. But honestly, who wouldn't want more GSR moments, am I right? :)


	3. A little Celebrating

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter. Warning: Innuendo, plus Implied/Suggestive adult behavior

**The Case of the Cross-Dressing Carp mention, well one scene, and I think you all know which scene that is :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A little Celebrating

Four months later

October, 2007

After that life altering moment that she shared with Grissom earlier that day, the rest of her day felt like she was on auto-pilot, and before she knew it, her case was closed and she was sitting on the couch in their apartment with a dazed look on her face, which her reaction wasn't so much the question, since it was well hinted that Grissom did see them going further then just living together, with eventually kids joining in the mix. It was more that the question was finally asked, finally out in the open, solid proof that's where their future was heading.

Sara then couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little about where and when he asked her.

Now normally when someone is asking that very important question to the person they love, they get the whole romantic setting, whether it would be at a restaurant, or in their home, on a beach, during the sunset...the list can go on and on, but what she got was one in the middle of the afternoon, behind the lab, during a bee lesson, wearing protective bee suits, and it was more like a suggestion than an actual proposal, like when he asked her to move in with him.

Yet, at the end of the day, she didn't mind any of it because it was so uniquely Grissom, and she wouldn't have him any other way. There was just no way around it, he is the love of her life, her home, her light, her strength when she's at her weakest, and she honestly believed that she's made it this far only because of him.

Sara's thoughts started to turn a little darker as she closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears inside.

But while he was all those things to her and their relationship never felt stronger, her professional life was weighing her down more than she thought possible. While dealing with death was nothing new to her, after her ordeal, she felt something starting to shift in her. Not only are the nightmares becoming more frequent, but she was feeling that everything else was becoming too much for her, and not just the lab/work, but Vegas itself.

Before her thoughts could continue down that dark road, she felt a tear go down her cheek the same time she heard Grissom's voice when he walked into the apartment. "Sara, you ok?"

She opened her eyes while wiping the tear off her cheek, then cleared her throat before speaking with a smile, hoping it would convince him everything was perfect. "Yeah, I uh, I was thinking about what happened earlier."

Which technically wasn't a lie, she had been thinking about earlier, just not at that moment that caused the state she was in.

Grissom sighed as he shook his head, thinking her sad state was because of how and where he proposed. "I did it wrong, didn't I? I'm sor..."

Sara cuts him off with a more genuine smile this time. "Don't apologize, it was good. It was uniquely Grissom."

He winced a little as he walked towards the couch to sit down next to her. "Sometimes I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

She chuckled as she took his hand before squeezing it. "Well, in this case it is, I promise."

There was a slight pause before he asked. "And you're sure? Because I can do it over. We can pretend I never sa..."

She cuts him off immediately. "No, please, let's not pretend that it never happened."

Grissom started to see Sara's eyes watering, so he cupped her cheek and replied in a reassuring tone. "Ok, it happened, I proposed, it's on the record." There was another pause before he spoke again in a tone that sounded like what he did just hit him. "I proposed, you accepted and now we are engaged!"

She chuckled with a nod. "Yes we are."

He chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling like they never have before, which was saying a lot considering the wonderful moments they've shared before that made his eyes sparkle, then he leaned his forehead to hers and closed his eyes with a sigh of content. "I love you, so much." Then finished with so much emotion. "I'm going to try and be the best husband I can be."

With her eyes closed, she whispered with more tears going down her cheek, starting to feel more emotional about this moment. "I know babe."

When he felt her tears on his cheek, he pulled back and cupped her cheek again, looking at her with concern. "You're sure you are ok?"

She sniffled as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Yeah, it just finally hit me too." She then cupped his cheek as she finished with a smile. "I can't believe I'm engaged to Gilbert Grissom."

His smile was slowly coming back. "And I'm engaged to Sara Sidle."

With the smiles still on their faces, they leaned towards one another and kissed, tenderly at first before it started to take a passionate turn and she ended up sitting on his lap, but just as she was going for the buttons of his shirt, he shook his head and pulled back slowly. "Wait, this wasn't how I wanted to celebrate."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "It isn't?"

He smiled shyly before explaining. "Well it is, but I thought it could come later tonight, after we have dinner."

She smiled warmly as she cupped his cheek. "What about your shift?"

He smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek. "Well, Ms. Sidle, it just so happens we both have the night off."

"We?"

The thought of Grissom being here too sent her heart racing in a very good way, especially knowing they have some celebrating to do.

He nodded before replying after a sigh. "I remembered what you said earlier, you know the 'whatever it takes to get to spend some time with you' comment, and I realized we haven't taken a day off together this month, which we agreed we would every month, so I'm sor..."

She cuts him off with an understanding look. "I get it, it's wor..."

He cuts her off as he placed a finger to her lips. "Can we just not talk or think about work, let's just put that off to the side and pretend it doesn't exist tonight. It's just us, celebrating one of the best milestones of our life together."

There was no hesitation on her part when she nodded with a smile after taking his finger from her lips, also wanting to forget that part of their lives for the night and just concentrate on the love they have for one another.

"You got it, I have no objections whatsoever."

His eyes sparkled again as he cupped her cheek again before whispering while bringing her back towards him. "Now, where were we."

She started to smile but was cut off when his lips touched hers, not that she had any complaints, she just wanted to enjoy being kissed by the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with, which had already been her vow even if he hadn't proposed.

* * *

Later that evening

After he cooked up a lovely dinner, she offered to do the dishes while he commented that he would be in the bedroom, so once Sara was done with her task and made sure the front door was locked, she headed for the bedroom, seeing the door was closed when she got there, so she knocked and said. "Griss, I'm coming in."

A second later, he replied. "Ok."

She opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

He had candles lit up on the nightstands and a few on the dresser, and when they have eye contract, he spoke with a smile. "A special milestone deserves to have its best." He sheepishly smiled as he finished. "Sorry about the non flowers though."

She chuckled as she walked into the room. "It's ok, this is still amazing, thank you."

He walks up to her and held out his hand while whispering. "You're amazing, and you're welcome."

Before she could speak as she took his hand, she gasped when he picked her up bridal style and walked them towards their bed, then after setting her down so her back was against her pillows, he gets on the bed facing her and went for her shoes to take them off, along with her socks, and after indicating with his hand for her to unbutton her pants, she did before he slid them off after she lifted up off the bed. He then moved closer to her and lifted her shirt off her, revealing her in nothing but her bra and panties, and as he was just looking at her with amazement/awe in his eyes, she spoke after clearing her throat, feeling a little shy from his adoring gaze. "Well, this seems hardly fair, you're still too dressed up for the occasion."

He smiled as he asked. "You want to do the honors?"

Her eyes became a little darker in passion as she whispered while moving her fingers to the buttons of his shirt. "Gladly."

After unbuttoning it, she slid his shirt off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor before putting the palm of her hand to his chest and lightly pushed him back a little so he was sitting on the bed with his legs in front of her, and after ridding him of his shoes and socks, she moved up towards the belt of his pants, and once that came undone and his pants were off, revealing him in nothing but boxers, she straddled his waist and he spoke with a smirk. "You satisfied now, dear?"

She smiled, getting his meaning as she cupped his cheek, but she had a different meaning when she spoke in a suggestive manner. "Not even close bugman, so I hope you're ready for the challenge."

His eyes became a little darker as he whispered. "More than ready, my dear."

He then took the arm that had been injured during her ordeal, which had been healed now, and brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it softly while closing his eyes as she cupped his cheek with tears in her eyes. Then after a pause, he moved his lips up her arm, feeling his tenderness in his kisses as they now both had their eyes closed this time from the deep emotions they felt from the significance of the moment.

Once he reached her shoulder, he just held her while she wrapped her arms around him, knowing he needed this moment, and she was more than willing on letting him have it.

When he finally pulled back, she cupped his cheek again and whispered. "You ok?"

He nodded, and after another pause so they could get their bearings back while they looked into each other eyes, he leaned forward, while she met him half way until their lips finally touched, and as the passion grew between them, he lifted her up, so her arms went around his neck while he moved them back so he could lay her down on the bed with him above her.

* * *

Later

Now while wearing one of his old shirts, laying on top of him with the sheet up to their waists, she smiles as she listens to his heart slowing down to its normal beat, then she sighs in content and spoke softly. "Thank you for this evening, I really needed it."

He wraps one of his arms around her waist while running his other hand up and down her back as he replied softly. "I honestly did too." He sighed before continuing. "And once again I'm sorry we didn't already have a day off this month."

She shook her head. "And like I was going to say earlier, I get it, work can let us lose track of time." She then chuckled, remembering their number one rule for tonight. "Well, not talking or thinking about work didn't last long."

He chuckled in return, and like him when she chuckled, she felt the vibrations, making her close her eyes as he spoke. "I guess it will always be a part of us, there is no escaping that." She just sighed with a short nod before he continued softly. "Just promise me something, don't let us forget to take care of us, because I got admit, while I've never felt our relationship stronger, this second time around of us being on separate shifts feels a lot harder."

Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes, but she held them back as she whispered. "I know, I feel it too." She opened her eyes and moved her head so she was looking into his beautiful blue eyes as she finished. "And yes I promise I'll remind you to take care of us, just as I hope you'll do the same for me."

He smiled as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it. "You got it, because nothing is more important to me than our relationship."

She smiled as she moved up his body so she could give him a couple of kisses on the lips, whispering against them when she was done. "I agree."

She then pulls back and moves back down his body so she could lay her head down and continued to listen to his heart while closing her eyes again, just enjoying the feel of his body under hers while promising herself that she will try harder to keep it together. She's always been a fighter, and this time was no exception, because leaving this wonderful man was not an option.

As that last thought came to her mind, a shiver ran down her spine and she shuddered, which he felt it, so he asked in concern. "You cold, honey?"

She started to shake her head and say 'no', but then got a smile on her face as she replied suggestively. "Maybe a little."

He started to smile as he whispered. "I think I have a way to warm you up."

Expecting him to move them so he would be above her again, she was a little surprised when he stopped their progress once they were on their sides, and he gave her a kiss before replying with a smirk and his blue eyes sparkling. "How about a warm bath?"

She chuckled a little at that suggestion. "I got admit, I wasn't expecting that."

He smiled as he lightly tapped her nose with his finger. "I know."

He kissed her softly again before pulling back, but before he got too far, she took his hand and whispered. "Gil."  
He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at his usage of his first name, meaning it was full attention time, and she continued with tears in her eyes. "I love you, you know that, right?"

He smiled with a nod. "Of course, I do. I love you too."

"Ok, I just really wanted you to know that."

He gave her one more smile and kiss on the lips before he pulled back completely and got off the bed, and as she watched his boxer clad body leave the room to go into the bathroom, she took a hold of his pillow and held it to her shirt covered chest with a shaky sigh.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is the one I'm sure you all have been anxiously waiting for, see what happens next. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Changing their direction

AN: Alright here is the chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me.

*Episode Mention: GB & GL* (With my own twist to the ending)

* * *

Chapter 4: Changing their direction

One Month later

November, 2007

As hard as she tried to fight off her feelings of needing to leave the lab and Vegas, it had become a losing battle each day, until today when it felt like each second, because it seemed every time she turned around more violence and death was thrown her way, and like she told Grissom months ago, there is only so much a person can take before they break down, which as she walked back into the lab, there was no question about it, she was there, and afraid she'll only get worse until she completely self destructs, she knew what she had to do, no matter how much it was killing her to do it.

When she turned the corner and saw Grissom standing there through the glass walls, her only thought was to get to him, so ignoring everybody around but the man she loved, she walked right up to him, placed her left hand on his shoulder while running her other hand along his other shoulder until it was resting on the back of his head and kissed him right there for everybody to see.

She felt him respond, but she wouldn't have been surprised if he was shocked/surprised by it, since kissing in the lab wasn't an act they did, despite the rumors they hear when they walk out of his office when the door had been closed, even though the blinds were always open and they could see for themselves they weren't doing anything but talking or having a meal together.

After a moment or two, hoping he could still feel her love through that kiss, she pulled back slowly, both of her hands now on his chest, and after a sad look on her face, she pulled back completely and turned to the right before walking towards the locker room.

While watching her walk down the hall, Grissom felt too shocked to move, but when she turned to go into the locker room and he couldn't see her anymore, something snapped in him, especially when he kept seeing her sad face going through his mind.

It was just something about that he couldn't ignore/shake, yeah the surprise kiss was a shock and he was still reeling from that act, but it was that look that worried him the most, so he took off after her, stopping in the doorway of the locker room when he got there and seeing her standing in front of her opened locker.

"Sara?" He whispered a second later.

She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, and when she heard it a second time, this time right next to her, she couldn't hold back anymore, she started sobbing and shaking her head. "Grissom, I'm so sorry. I uh..."

She stopped speaking because her sobbing was becoming uncontrollable, and he wasted little time after that and wrapped his arms around her while whispering comforting words, which she tried to pull back, thinking she didn't deserve this because of what she was about to do to him. But he just held her tight, not wanting to let her go, fearing what would happen if he did.

As she was calming down, he ran his hand up and down her back and whispered. "Come on, let's go to my office."

She shook her head with a sniffle. "No, I can't, I..."

He cuts her off as he pulled back and cupped her cheek while she wasn't looking into his blue eyes, afraid to see what was in them. "Please, let's talk."

When she finally did look, she saw a lot of different emotions, but the two main ones were love and concerned, and there was no way she could just ignore it, so she nodded slowly and whispered. "Ok."

He gave her a slight smile, and after closing her locker, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked them out of the room, ignoring all the looks they were receiving while walking down the hall since the only thing that mattered to him was the wellbeing of his fiancée.

After they made it to his office, they stepped inside before he closed the door and blinds, indicating he didn't want to be disturbed, while she sat down on the couch, looking down at her hands.

Once he sat down next to her, he placed his hands on top of hers and asked. "Please talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

She looked into his eyes for several seconds before looking down at both of their hands now, not able to look him in the eyes when she tells him what she was about to say. "I can't do this anymore, be here anymore. It's becoming too much for me."

Grissom sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling like he failed her. "I could sense something like that was going on, I should have..."

She cuts him off as she squeezed his hand. "No! It isn't your fault. I could have been more open, even when you asked how I was doing. I should have been more open." She took a breath before continuing, softer this time. "I just never wanted you to see it, to see how weak I've actually become."

He squeezed her hand gently as he whispered in a comforting tone. "Honey, it isn't weakness, you're burning out and need a break, which considering what you went through, I'm not surprised."

She nodded as she finally looked into his eyes before replying. "Yeah, I do, a big one." Then with tears in her eyes, she whispered, not able to hide it anymore. "I'm so tired, Griss."

Seeing everything that she was feeling in that instant, sent a deep pang in his heart.

Now he knew what they needed to do, and he was more than willing to do it, because anything that would make her feel better, he'll do it, so without another thought about it, he nodded as he cupped her cheek. "I know honey, and we'll get you out of here."

She looked at him wide-eyed, shocked at what he was suggesting. "We'll? as in..."

He cuts her off with a small smile. "Yes, as in you and I."

She shook her head. "No Griss, I can't ask you to..."

He cuts her off again in a reassuring tone. "You're not asking, I'm offering to go with you." When she looked down again, he had to admit he was a little uncertain about where they stood, and considering he was about 99% sure that she would have left without telling him, he felt he had a small right to be worried, so he asked in an uncertain tone after clearing his throat. "Unless you really don't want me to go? And that the lab and Vegas isn't all that you want to be away from."

She gasped as her heart was breaking from his question, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Of course I still want to be with you, I love you, you're honestly the only reason why I've stayed this long." She shook her head, sniffling. "Wanting to leave has nothing to do with us, please believe that." He continued to wipe her tears away as she finished. "I just know how much you love the lab and team. I couldn't ask you leave them."

He took a breath before replying. "You're right, I care about the team and the lab, but whatever I feel about them doesn't even come close to how I feel about you, and I promised myself that once I took a chance on being with you, there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for you." When she was about to open her mouth, he continued with a smile. "Since we've became a couple, outside of a few short trips here and there, our life together has been spent in Vegas and this lab, and I know there is so much out there that we could be doing together. You've opened up this whole new world for me, and I want to explore more of it with you."

What felt like a nightmare just five minutes ago was turning into a wonderful dream for Sara, but first she had to be sure. "And you're really sure about this?"

With his blue eyes sparkling, he nodded. "I am."

When she saw the truth, love and understanding in his eyes, she smiled her first real smile in what felt like forever, with a nod. "Ok, let's leave Vegas together."

He smiled wider with a nod. "Ok."

They both started to chuckle as they wrapped their arms around one another, then she whispered. "Thank you, I honestly never wanted to leave you behind, I just didn't..."

He cuts her off as he ran his hand up and down her back for comfort. "I know." There was a pause before he spoke again after clearing his throat. "Although, I do have one request."

"Anything."

As they were pulling back, he asked a little shyly. "Can you give me a few days before we leave?"

She spoke before he could continue, knowing why he would ask for those days. "Of course, make sure the team is situated, I get it."

"Thank you." She nodded with a smile before he spoke again. "Why don't you head home, and I'll be there in a few hours. Is there anything you want me to bring home to eat?"

As they stood up from his couch, she asked. "How about Chinese?"

"Sounds good."

They walk towards his door hand in hand before stopping, and after they share a warm smile, she removed her hand from his before placing it on the doorknob and taking a breath, just imagining what looks she'll receive once she walks out.

He places his hand on the small of her back while whispering. "I can walk you to your vehicle if you want me to."

She smiled and shook her head, _'Of course he would know why I was hesitating'_. She then took another breath before replying. "It's ok, I got this."

"Ok."

He removed his hand from her as she opened the door, then she walked out in the hall with a new found strength, not carrying if people were watching or whispering about her as she walked by, because right now the only thing that mattered to her was that she still had Grissom's love and support.

When Grissom couldn't see Sara anymore, he stepped back in his office and closed the door before taking his phone out of his pocket, needing to make a few personal phone calls to Catherine and Calleigh.

* * *

Later that evening

Grissom arrived at their apartment with dinner, and he immediately didn't see her in the living room or kitchen, so after placing their food on the kitchen island, he spoke a little loud so she could hear him if she was in the bedroom or office. "Sara, I'm home with dinner."

When he didn't get a response, he started walking towards the hall that would lead them to the rooms, and once he checked the office and she wasn't in there, he had to admit it was making him a little nervous, so his pace did quicken a little down the hall, and after he reached the doorway to the bedroom, he didn't see her in there either, so he spoke again. "Sara, you in the bathroom?"

Again no response, but he had to check it, so he slowly walked towards the bathroom, his heart racing, and not in a good way. When he got to the door, he turned the doorknob, opened it up and took a step in the room before turning his head to the left, where their good sized tub was before he released the air he had been holding when he saw her in a bubble bath with ear phones in her ears.

Once Sara realized Grissom was in the room and was looking a bit shaken up, she asked in a concerned tone as she took her ear phones out of her ears. "Are you ok?"

He took another breath and nodded, just about to tell her he thought she had left, but decided not to before speaking softly. "Dinner's here."

She gave him a smile with a nod. "Ok, I'll be out there in a few minutes."

He did one more nod before he turned around and left the room, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

When she arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later like she said, she was in her sweatpants and a tank-top. They share a small smile as she headed for the table, where everything was already set up, then after he got their drinks, he walked towards the table and sets them down before sitting down while she spoke softly. "Thank you."

He just gave her a nod before they started eating, but for the first time in a very long time, things felt pretty awkward between them, so they got through their meal in an uncomfortable silence.

Once she was done eating, she got up from her chair, and while she was walking to the sink with her plate, she spoke softly again but loud enough for him to hear her. "I made you doubt me, didn't I?"

He took a breath and placed his fork down on his plate before looking over at her, while she turned to look at him as he spoke softly. "I get that you needed to leave, and I support you 100%, but you were going to leave without telling me. If I wouldn't have followed you to that locker room, we wouldn't be here together right now. You would have been who knows where, while I would have been here trying to figure out what I did wrong, what I could have done better to help you."

Trying to keep her emotions intact, she spoke again. "I told you, you weren't the full blame on that, I could have opened up a little more." Then her tears started to come as she looked down. "And you don't think that every step I took going into that locker room, knowing what I was about to do, taking me further away from you was killing me? Well, it was, I just didn't know what else to do. I told you at one point in our relationship that I never wanted to make you choose."

When he spoke again, he was standing next to her. "And I told you I would pick you, every time, all you had to do was ask." He paused for a second before whispering, almost brokenly. "Besides, I thought we already established we aren't going anywhere without the other?"

She looked into his eyes after hearing that sad tone, and she could see tears in them, breaking her heart even more as she cupped his cheek and nodded. "We did." She had more tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Griss."

She kept repeating that as he brought his arms around her, and once she calmed down, he replied after a deep sigh. "It's ok. We'll get through this together."

She nodded as she held on to him tighter. "Together, I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

After a few moments of silence while they stayed in the tight embrace, Sara spoke again after clearing her throat. "What can I do to make it up to you? Anything that you want, name it."

He pulled back from her slowly as he raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

She nodded with a smile. "Anything."

He took her hand as he replied in a somewhat shaky voice. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

As he walked them down the hall towards their bedroom, she couldn't help but smirk. "I don't know what I've just got myself into, but I think I can handle it."

He couldn't help but smile after that. "I guess we'll just have to see about that."

"I guess so."

When they made it to their darkened bedroom, he walked them towards the end of the bed, and after slipping his hand out of hers and placed them on her shoulders, he lowered her down so she was sitting on the bed, then he turned to walk to their dresser and started to speak while she looked at him with curiosity. "I knew when we got to this particular milestone in our relationship it was going to be a little bit more tricky to actually get there. Even knowing how strongly you've felt about me, you still had your fears, and I can't really blame you there,  
so even though the thought may have seemed like a spur of the moment decision that day, it had been rolling around in my head for almost year by then, I just didn't know how to ask. Then when that day came around, and as I was watching you, that fear just disappeared and I took the biggest leap of my life, thankfully you said yes."

Sara throat hitched as she watched him light a few candles on the dresser as he continued after turning around with a smile before he walked up to her again with his hand in his pocket. "The only thing that I regret that day was when and how I asked that very important question. Now, I know you said you didn't mind, but when I had envisioned on asking you, the scene went a whole lot differently, so I hope this one is a little better."

Sara placed her hands up to mouth with tears in her eyes as he pulled out a ring box out of his pocket while kneeled down on one knee, then opened the box before asking. "Sara Sidle, will you come with me to Miami as our first destination and marry me before we go out into the world as Mr. and Mrs. Grissom?"

She sniffled as she asked. "Really?"

He nodded with tears in his eyes. "Really, I don't want to waste anymore time not being married to you."

She nodded a second later. "Yes! yes, I'll marry you so we can travel as Mr. and Mrs. Grissom."

His blue eyes sparkled as he took the ring out of the box, then took her left hand and slid the engagement ring, which use to be his Grandmother's then mom's, down her finger before she cupped his cheek and brought him closer to her so they could share a tender kiss.

After they pulled back, Sara's eyes were sparkling for the first time in about a month before she asked after clearing her throat. "Why Miami?"

He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it before replying. "Because that's where all the arrangements are being set up, all we have to do is show up."

She raised an eyebrow. "Catherine?"

He nodded with a smile. "And Calleigh. I figured if we ended up getting married without Catherine being invited..."

Sara cuts him off. "There will be hell to pay."

He chuckled with a nod before asking. "I hope that's ok though, I did kind of set it up without your permission."

She took a breath and squeezed his hand with a nod and smile. "It's fine." Then she smirks. "Saves us from doing all the planning."

He smirks back. "My thoughts exactly."

Her smile started to die down a few seconds later. "Does she know that we are leaving Vegas for good?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't want to tell her over the phone."

She nodded before bringing him close to her again and they hugged while she whispered. "Thank you, for everything. I never imagined that today would have ended like this."

She shivered a little from thinking how it could have ended, almost did, and he just held her, also shivering a little, thinking how this day almost ended for him as well.

When they both felt the other shiver, he asked. "How about we get under the covers and just hold one another tonight?"

She nodded before they pulled back from one another, then they stood up and walked to their own side of the bed, and when they got there, she gets in while he takes his shoes off before getting in bed himself.

Once he was laying down, he lifted up his arm and she moved closer to him before laying her head on his chest while he placed his arm around her shoulders.

He kissed her head a second later and whispered. "I love you Sara, and that would have never changed, no matter if our day ended differently."

She closed her eyes and held on to him tighter as she whispered. "I love you too, and I always will."

* * *

AN: Hope overall you enjoyed this chapter, and I didn't freak you out too bad. Don't want to miss next chapter. :) Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Is tonight the night?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Is tonight the night?

Their few days turned into a week, but it gave them a chance to properly pack up the items in the apartment and rent a storage unit, which the team was going to take them there for them. It also gave them a chance to have a proper goodbye with the team.

After placing the last box that would fit in Nick's vehicle, Grissom closed the door and walked around to the other side of the vehicle, where Sara, Nick, Greg, and Carly were standing, he gave them a small smile before sharing a look with Sara, and she nodded before looking at her friends with tears in her eyes. "It's time, guys."

They nodded before Nick walked up to her first and gave her a hug, trying to hold back as much emotion as he could, wishing she didn't have to leave, but understood her decision.

"You take care of yourself out there, and if you ever need anything, all you have to do is call."

She nodded while replying. "I will, thank you for being my friend."

"You're welcome." He then sighed before finishing. "I just wish I could have done more to..."

She cuts him off as they pulled back before she cupped his cheek. "It's not your fault." Then she looked at the rest of them. "None of this is any of your fault, you all have been amazing friends through everything, I couldn't have asked for better." She sighed as she finished while removing her hand from Nick's cheek. "It's just something I have to do right now."

Nick cleared his throat with a nod as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We understand."

She gave him a nod, seeing the support and understanding in his eyes, and after one more hug, she shared a friendly hug with Greg, but it was also a little emotional too, saying how much they'll miss one another.

When they pulled back, the women smiled at one another before sharing a hug, which while they were, Sara whispered. "Keep an eye on those boys of ours."

She chuckled with a nod before replying. "I'll do what I can."

"Fair enough."

They chuckled again, and as they were pulling back, Carly spoke again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You were the first one to make me feel welcome into this family."

Sara smiled. "I just know how it feels like to be the new kid on the block." As Carly smiled in return, Sara continued, a little sadly. "I just wish we could have gotten to know each other better."

While they spent over two years being on the same team, taking in account on when they were on different shifts, there wasn't much that Sara knew about her personal life, except that she went to Stanford University until transferring to UCLA her junior year, her parents were wealthy, and she had two siblings, an older sister by five years, who lives in Seattle, Washington, and a younger brother by four years, who lives in Los Angeles, California.

Carly cleared her throat, and gave her another smile. "Maybe one day. I hope this isn't goodbye forever."

"I hope not either."

After sharing one more hug, she hugged the guys one more time before heading towards the vehicle.

There was a pause before Nick held out his hand towards Grissom, and a second later, Grissom surprised them when he held out his arms, so Nick smiled with tears in his eyes as he walked up to his mentor and gave him a big hug, and while they were in the hug, the younger man whispered. "I'll never forget the things you've taught me."

Feeling emotional himself, but keeping it together, Grissom whispered in return. "You were my best student, Nicky."

Considering how much Nick knew the older man looked up to Warrick, and obviously Sara, hearing that from him, held a special meaning that went right to his heart.

They pull back a few seconds later, and after a smile, Nick stepped to the side as Grissom looked at Greg before he indicated with his hand to come here, making Greg smile as he gave his mentor a hug, and he said as he was in his hug. "I just want you to know, you've changed my life."

As they pulled back, Grissom smirked a little. "I'm sure there were times you wish I hadn't."

Greg took a breath before replying. "Maybe, but for the most part I wouldn't trade what I learned from you for anything, so thank you."

After Grissom nodded, he turns his attention Carly, and they also share a hug, where she thanked him for picking her to join the 'family', when he could have picked anybody else.

When they pulled back, and he had stepped back, he looked at the three of them with a small smile before speaking. "Look out for one another, and continue to do your best in keeping Vegas safe."

While the guys nodded, Carly spoke with a smirk. "You got it, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom raised his eyebrow at her and replied. "Didn't we get past that phase?"

It took him about a year to break her from calling him Dr. Grissom, which to be fair it did take him that long to start calling her by her first name.

She nodded with a smile. "I know, but for old times sake."

He just gave her a short nod with a small smile, thanked them for taking care of their things, before he took a breath and turned to walk to the driver's side of the vehicle, and after he got in, Sara and Grissom share a look before he asked. "You ready?"

She smiled as she slipped her fingers through his as she replied softly. "As long as we are going together."

He gave her a smile and a squeezed of her hand as he whispered. "Always." Before he started to drive away.

As the three team members watched the vehicle get further away, Greg sighed and replied with a smirk. "Now there is three, you think it's us?"

Carly chuckled while Nick smiled before he took a breath and shook his head. "No, I think this is how it was meant to be all along."

Greg looked at him with raised eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Nick didn't hesitate, having this thought for a while now. "Since they've became a couple, outside of a few trips, they were confined to the lab/Vegas, so while I didn't think it would have ended exactly like this, I knew it would only be a matter of time before they wanted to move on from this life and explore what is out there together."

Carly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, as much as being a CSI meant to them, I think when they finally started a relationship, that became the bigger part of who they wanted to be. I agree that none of us would have predicted that this is how they would've moved on, but them leaving was in the cards the moment they got together."

Greg nodded in understanding before asking. "You think they'll be CSI's again?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders, but then smiled as he finished. "I don't know, but wherever they end up and whatever they do next, I hope they are happy doing it. If anybody deserves it, it's them."

The other two CSI's nodded with a smiles before they headed for their vehicles so they could start their task of unloading Sara and Grissom's items in the storage.

* * *

Later that evening

When they arrived at their destination, and after they got into the rented vehicle, he looked over at her and asked. "Is tonight the night, or do you want to wait to do it in the morning?"

Knowing what he was asking, she smiled as she slipped her fingers through his. "Tonight."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't care what time it is, I'm not going to sleep tonight without my husband next to me."

Grissom's heart just about busted out of his chest as heard her calling him that, and he took a breath. "Husband."

She moved closer to him with a smile, knowing how that word does affect him, before whispering. "Yeah, my husband."

He closed his eyes at that word again and Sara took advantage of that, kissing him tenderly.

When they finally pulled back, they place their foreheads together and closed their eyes for a few moments before he whispered. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I don't want to go to sleep without my wife next to me either."

She shuddered, in a very good way while a few emotional tears leaked out of her eyes as she whispered. "Wife."

He smiled as they pulled back, then he cupped her cheek to wipe a few tears off her cheek. "Yes, my wife."

Both eyes were beaming, then she cleared her throat before whispering again. "Let's not waste any more time."

He nodded, and after moving so they were sitting in their seats the right way, he hands her his phone and said. "Text Catherine and tell her it's a go, then."

She nodded with a smile as he started to drive towards the Caine residence, where he'll get to marry the love of his life on the beach.

* * *

Once they arrived at the two-story, beach house, they were greeted inside, where they not only saw Warrick, Catherine, Cassandra, and Lindsey dressed up, but so was the Caine family, the teenager's significant others, and the other members of the Miami team, making Grissom fill up with emotion as he tried to speak. "I wish I can say something stronger than Thank you, to all of you, particularly to the Caine family for allowing us to use your home, and Catherine, for making all the arrangements."

Catherine spoke with tears in her eyes, happy for her oldest/longest friend. "You're welcome, anything for you." After a pause, she continued. "Well, what are we standing around here for, don't we have a wedding to get to?"

They chuckled with a nod before the women practically dragged Sara up the stairs while the men escorted Grissom to Calleigh and Horatio's office so he could get ready, but before Warrick had left the doorway, Grissom cleared his throat and spoke. "Warrick?"

Warrick smiled as he walked into the room and pulled the ring box out of his suit pants pocket and handed it to him. "Don't worry, I got the rings."

Grissom smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, but that's not what I was going to ask." He paused for a second before asking. "Can you be my best man?"

Warrick smiled with his green eyes sparkling as he placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "I would be honored, Griss. Thank you for asking me." He then smirked as he held up the ring box. "I guess I'll be holding this a little longer then. Don't worry I know how valuable they are, so I'll take very good care of them."

Grissom gave him a head nod with another smile, Warrick gave him one more smile and nod as he removed his hand from his shoulder and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him so Grissom could get his tux on.

* * *

Once Sara's hair was braided, and a she had on a little make-up, she went into the master bathroom to change into her dress, which was white, with a modest cut down the front, thin strapped, and it went down to her knees.

When she walked out so the women, Catherine, Calleigh, Lindsey, Natalia, and Nicole, could see her, they all smiled, said she looked beautiful and congratulated her before they left the room, except Catherine.

After the door closed, Catherine spoke to Sara, who went towards the long mirror to see how she looked. "Before you two became a couple, his eyes would just light up at the mention of your name, and now when I see him looking at you, it's a breath taking sight." Sara turned around to look at the older woman, who was becoming a little emotional. "It might be clichéd to say this, but, I've never seen anyone look at another person like he looks at you, so if his words are ever lacking, never forget how much that man truly loves you."

Sara walked up to her and asked with a smirk. "Is this your version of the 'best man' speech."

She chuckled before replying. "Something like that." Then she became a little more serious. "I'm just saying that if you ever hurt him, it will wreck him, no joke."

Sara nodded, trying to keep her tears away. "I know that too, and I never will, I promise."

Even though she knew she almost did when she decided to leave, but not mentioning that to Catherine probably would have been wise, so she didn't.

Catherine could see the truth in her eyes before she smiled. "Do you need a minute?"

Sara didn't even hesitate when she shook her head. "As big as this step is, I'm actually more than ready for this."

Catherine smiled a little wider. "Ok, let's get you married to the bugman."

Sara chuckled, and as they started walking towards the door, Sara spoke again after clearing his throat. "Catherine?" When Catherine looked at the younger woman, she continued. "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

The older woman's eyes got wide in shock as she asked. "Really?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Really, I know we've never been the best of friends, and I don't know if that would have changed had we had more time together, but what you've done for me, for us, means a lot. Plus, you are Grissom's best friend, and I think it would be nice to have you standing up with us."

Not wanting to mess up her make-up, Catherine held back the tears as she replied. "I would be honored, Sara. But you did get one thing wrong." When Sara raised an eyebrow, she continued. "You're his best friend now."

As hard as it was to admit it, it was true, but she was ok with that, because all she cared about was Grissom's happiness.

Also keeping her emotions intact, Sara replied. "Well, there isn't a rule that says he can only have one best friend, so that title I don't mind sharing."

Catherine nodded with a smile. "Ok, I can live with that."

Sara nodded with a smile before they finally left the room so Sara could finally become Mrs. Grissom, a title she wasn't willing to share, and felt like it took forever to get.

* * *

When the women had made it to the top of the stairs, Warrick, who was standing at the bottom of them waiting for them so he could walk Sara down the aisle, made a whistle as he smiled. "Damn Girl, why you never wore many dresses is beyond me, you look stunning."

Even though she took that comment as a friend saying that to another friend, it still made her shyly smile as she whispered. "Thank you, Warrick."

He nodded with a smile and held out his hand so he could help her down the last few steps, and as she stepped on the hardwood floor, Warrick released her hand as Catherine cleared her throat, making Warrick's eyes light up as he replied. "Babe I didn't forget about you, you always look stunning. In fact, most times I need a few minutes to check myself so I can function properly."

Catherine smiled as she took his hand before cupping his cheek. "Ok, you saved yourself there Brown."

He smiled wider, his eyes showing nothing but love as he replied. "Oh yeah, Mrs. Brown, what would you have done?"

She then whispered suggestively. "I guess you'll have to find that out later."

"Oh, can't wait."

As they were going in for a kiss, Sara cleared her throat with a smile. "As great as your moment is, I'm trying to get married, remember?"

They smiled against their lips before pulling back, then they nodded with a smile before Warrick held out both arms for the women, and when they slipped their arms through his, they headed for the back door, which was blocked by blinds, so after Warrick removed the blinds and opened the back door, Sara gasped at the beautiful sight.

On the left side of the deck they had the cake, drinks and snacks, while the right side was the area for the guests, but what really got her breath taken away with her heart racing was that they had set up tikki torches, five on each side in the sand so it would make an aisle, and standing at the end of the aisle was the preacher, who was a friend of Horatio's, and the best sight of all, her man in a tux.

* * *

When they got to the deck stairs, they paused so Warrick and Sara could down them first, then once Catherine was at their level, she slipped her arm through her husband's again before they headed down the aisle, Sara and Grissom's eyes were only on each other the whole time.

After they got there, Catherine kissed Warrick's cheek before standing in her rightful spot, then after Warrick kissed Sara's cheek, he took her hand and gave it to Grissom with a smile, Grissom smiled in return before speaking after clearing his throat. "Thank you, Warrick."

Warrick nodded with the smile still on his face. "No problem." Before he stood in his rightful spot.

As they stood there listening to the preacher's words, their eyes remained one another, seeing the love in them while reliving every moment they shared together.

Eventually it came to the ring part of the ceremony, and after getting the rings from Warrick, Grissom held out his palm for Sara to take his ring, and once she did, and after a pause to get his emotions intact, Grissom took her left hand, placed the ring on the tip of her ring finger before saying with pride and love as he slid her wedding ring down her finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness for the rest of my life."

Sara smiles, takes his left hand, puts the matching wedding band on the tip of his finger, looks into his eyes, and while sliding the ring down his finger, she repeated. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness for the rest of my life."

While they continued to stare at one another with smiles and eyes beaming, the preacher finished his speech, and when it was time for the groom to kiss the bride, Grissom wasted no time getting her in his arms and giving her a proper kiss.

When they finally pulled back several minutes later, they heard clapping and cheering, as they placed their foreheads together with their eyes closed, blessed and thankful that they finally made it to this moment.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. One more chapter to go in the story, but their journey will once again continue in the next one, so I hope you're interested. Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Where to go from here?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter of the story, but not their journey. :) Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior

* * *

Chapter 6: Where to go from here?

After they did the rounds of visiting with the guests, speeches were said, and the cake cut-up, Sara found her way back on the beach with her eyes closed as she listened to the ocean, and a few moments later, she felt a suit jacket being placed over her shoulders, then one of Grissom's arms went around her waist while his other arm went around her neck, making her smile as she placed her left hand on the arm that went around her neck.

He kissed her temple before whispering. "You ok?"

Sara sighed in content before replying. "Better than ok, tonight has been amazing."

He smiled. "Yes it has, and it's only getting started, Mrs. Grissom."

A pleasant shiver went down her spine as she whispered. "I can't wait, Mr. Grissom."

After another kiss, they just stood there in silence before she opened her eyes and cleared her throat. "Now the question remains, where to go from here?"

He smirks in return. "I thought we already established that, the honeymoon suite."

She chuckled before replying. "You know what I meant, babe."

"I know." He kissed her one more time before replying after a sigh in content. "Anywhere that you want to go. We are free to do whatever we want to do. And for the record, I don't care where we are or what we are doing, just as long as I'm by your side."

He never thought his life would go in the direction it had, and as much as he thought change had always been scary, he was looking forward to this new life with Sara. Like he told her a week ago, there was so much exploring they could do together, and he was ready for it all.

She nodded with a smile of her own. "I 100% agree with everything you just said."

They spent a few minutes just enjoying the moment before they hear Catherine's voice being cleared. "Hi, I don't mean to intrude, but..."

Sara cuts her off with a smile as she turned to her husband. "It's ok, you two should have your moment." She cupped his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips, then after getting out of his arms, she shared a hug with Catherine before heading towards the deck to be with the other guests.

There was a few minutes of silence before Grissom looked over at Catherine. "Cath, there is something I should tell you, Sara and I..."

She surprised him when she cuts him off. "Aren't going back to Vegas, I know." He looked at her speechless before she smiled warmly at him. "I just could tell she needed a break, and I knew you wouldn't let her leave without you, especially after how long it took you to make a move."

"You're right, I wouldn't have, not if I could help it."

As she nodded, she asked. "So, now what's the plan?"

"I don't know, we don't have one at the moment."

She was a little shocked, but she couldn't help but smirk. "That is so unlike the Grissom I knew, he always had a plan before he made a move."

He chuckled again before replying with love in his eyes. "I think most of my plans flew out the window the moment I met Sara. Now, that's something I didn't plan for."

Catherine took a breath before she replied. "Sometimes, you can't plan the greatest thing that will come into your life." As he nodded in agreement, she turned to him and cupped his cheek before replying with tears in her eyes. "Just promise me that whatever comes next with you two, you'll keep in touch, ok?"

He nodded again as he cleared his throat. "We will, I promise."

"Good." She brought him in his arms a second later, which she noticed he didn't flinch as much as he normally would, so she would guess that Sara helped him in more than one way since they've been a couple. "And congratulations on getting married, I always hoped you would find someone to finally take you as a husband. Sure took you long enough, though."

He chuckled, and while they pulled back, he sighed in content as he looked down at his wedding ring. "Yeah, but it was well worth the wait."

* * *

Grissom and Sara spent another 15 minutes at the Caine residence before they headed to the hotel, where they will be staying for a few days until they had somewhat of a plan on what comes next. Then once they made it to the honeymoon suite, he unlocked the door, and she was about to walk in the room with her bags, but he took a hold of her wrist and whispered. "Wait."

She looked at him with curiosity while he took her bags and set them on the floor inside the room, along with his own bags before he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, making her gasp with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck before he took a step in the room with a smile, making her chuckle a little as she asked. "Was that necessary?"

He nodded with his eyes sparkling. "Of course, I figured we could at least do something traditional."

With one arm still wrapped around his neck while he still had a good hold of her, she cupped his cheek and whispered. "Thank you for this evening."

"You're welcome, honey."

After a few pecks on the lips, her feet was back on the floor before she picked up one of her bags. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

He nodded with a smile before she headed for the bathroom, and while the door closed, he moved the rest of the bags further in the room and placed them in front of the dresser before he took items out of his pockets and set them on top of the dresser, then he started to undress until he was in nothing but his boxers and went to the bed to lay down, but he wasn't down very long before he heard Sara's voice when she walked out of the bathroom. "Aww, what a bummer, I missed my favorite part."

Grissom smirked as he looked to his left, which his breath hitched a little as he saw her in a red nighty that had thin straps and went down to her knees, and he tried to speak as evenly as he could. "If getting me undressed is your favorite part, then you have some explaining to do."

She chuckled as she walked to the bed, their eyes never leaving one another, before she replied suggestively as she straddled his waist. "I guess I should have said, while it is my favorite part, it isn't the best part."

He smiled as he cupped her cheek with his left hand, his ring touching her cheek, making her close her eyes at the feel of it, while he whispered. "Good to know I'm not losing my touch then."

She opened her eyes, showing him passion as she was leaning down, speaking with passion as well. "Never, babe." Their lips touched a second later, and passionate kissing wasn't that far behind.

Eventually she moved from his lips to kiss his cheek, neck, which he moved his head to the side to give her better access as he closed his eyes, his hand running up and down her back as she continued down to his collarbone, then the place over his heart, down his chest as her hand started to go down further, but just before it could reach his boxers, he couldn't help it anymore, the took a hold of her arms and brought her back up to him so they could do another round of passionate kissing while he flipped them so he was above her while her legs were wrapped round his waist.

They slowed down after a bit and placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, and when they opened them back up and he looked down at her, he saw a look in her eyes he hadn't seen in so long, pure 100% happiness, not a dark cloud in sight, making him smile as he whispered. "It's been so long since I've seen that look."

Now he knew she wasn't healed just like that, but it was a start, a very promising start.

She ran her left hand up and down his bare back, her ring grazing his skin, causing a few goose bumps. "I know." Then she took a breath and whispered. "I'm sor..."

"No, honey, don't apologize. I didn't say that to make you feel bad, I just wanted to tell you what I see."

She started to smile wider as she replied. "I just can't help it right now. I get to officially call you my husband."

His eyes started to sparkle as he whispered. "And I get to call you my wife." His eyes then started to get darker as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly before he whispered against them. "You're all mine."

She started to kiss him in return, but he pulled back suddenly before she could deepen it, making her eyes go wide as she asked in concern. "Griss, what's wrong?"

He then looked a little shy as he said softly. "When I said 'all mine', I didn't mean like I ow..."

She started to chuckle, he can be so cute sometimes, making him look at her with a raised eyebrow as she cupped his cheek with her left hand. "I know what you mean, and it's ok."

He looked relived. "Good, because..."

She cuts him off with another smile. "Babe, you're ruining the moment here." He shyly smiled again with a nod, and after he leaned down to peck her on the lips a few times, he started to go for her neck when she whispered in his ear suggestively. "Besides, a possessive Grissom can be pretty hot." She moved her head to the other side to give him better access as he smiled against her neck, feeling the passion going through him again, and as he reached her collarbone, moving the straps to the nighty down her arm, she whispered as she moved her other hand down his back again. "And just so you know, fair is fair, if I'm all yours, then you are all mine."

As her hand reached the top of his boxers from behind, he stopped what he was doing and whispered against her shoulder. "Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?"

She chuckled again and moved her head so she could kiss his ear and whispered. "Married to a woman who's going to show you for the rest of her life that he didn't make a mistake marrying her, and changing his life around in a way he never expected."

He pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes, both misting up as he whispered. "I never will, no matter what happens, no matter where life takes us, marrying you will be the best choice I ever made in my life."

She sniffled as she whispered. "It's the best choice I will ever make too. I love you."

As he was leaning back down to her lips, he intertwined his left hand in hers, showing their wedding rings side by side, while he whispered. "I love you too."

Their kisses became deeper again as he pinned their hands above her head on the pillow, getting lost in their own world each second, loving and cherishing one another, just like they've always done, the only difference is from this moment on they were doing it as husband and wife, and as far as they were concerned, it will be forever.

* * *

AN:I hope overall you enjoyed this, thanks again for the support and reading. Like I said, their journey will continue with a next installment to the series, which will have a slight time jump, and it will be posted soon, hope you can't wait. Until then, enjoy the rest of your week, and always remember GSR4ever!


End file.
